


粉红大象

by narraci



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 19:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20698718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narraci/pseuds/narraci
Summary: 他要担心的事情太多了，怪兽一只接一只的冒出来，钱一天一天地在减少，猛兽笼子里荷尔蒙横冲直撞，而Chuck的青春期怎么还没有结束，看在老天的份上他都21了，这正常吗？





	粉红大象

**Author's Note:**

> 西皮基本没出现，非常暗示，但以防万一我还是标成M/M吧

每当Stacker或者哪个教官向人介绍，“嘿，这是Chuck，他和他爸爸一起搭档”的时候，驾驶员们都会露出奇怪的表情。

倒不是说他们有时与不认识的人通感不会感到尴尬，但与自己的爸爸组成通感搭档的尴尬程度绝对达到了一个飞跃性的高度。

而另一方面，尽管Herc看上去皮糙肉厚的，和儿子搭档却也是一件压力颇大的事。他不是个懂得怎么参与青少年生活的家长，在与Chuck通感之后，Herc确定了如下事宜——他儿子的青春期特别特别漫长，漫长到现在都还没有结束。

与一个处在青春期的过度活跃的大脑链接的后果，就是那天晚上Herc满脑子都是闪烁的光点，他甚至看到了莫名其妙的粉红色的大象，让他非常非常想去洗个冷水澡。

有那么一瞬间，Herc简直希望他们的测试结果完全不合格。

不过Tendo最后拿出的结果显示，虽然Chuck的大脑是活跃的那个，不过Herc一直处在掌控的位置，右脑很好地引导了左脑。

“一个好消息一个坏消息，坏消息是Chuck的匹配性不高，测试结果表明能与他达到通感和谐的人将会很少，他进攻性太强，很有可能把搭档逼疯。好消息是，你就是其中之一啦，Herc。”

“你是说我会被逼疯？”

“我是说你会和Chuck通感和谐。”Tendo有些同情地拍了拍长官的肩膀。

于是他们就开始搭档了，起初Herc还有些不适应，就好像私自跑到儿子的房间掀开床垫查看有没有色情杂志的家长，后来也就习惯了，因为床垫下面基本就是空的。

从某方面来说，这又让Herc有点担心。

他要担心的事情太多了，怪兽一只接一只的冒出来，钱一天一天地在减少，猛兽笼子里荷尔蒙横冲直撞，而Chuck的青春期怎么还没有结束，看在老天的份上他都21了，这正常吗？

所以当Chuck和Yancy开始通信的时候，Herc还有那么点欣慰，他看到了一丝希望，可以不再梦见什么粉红的会飞的大象和小鹿斑比。脱下头盔的时候，他还鼓起勇气捏了捏Chuck的肩膀，意图表达“爸爸支持你啊，特别支持你”的想法。

Chuck气呼呼地瞪了他一眼，真不知道到底明白没有。

Herc满怀希望地等待了半年，与各种奇怪的动物做着搏斗，梦里那头粉红色的大象以一种不太现实的姿势跳着胡桃夹子。

这太奇怪了，怎么会一点进展都没有。

“你应该看看他的邮件记录。”Stacker说。

“这不好吧。”Herc皱起眉头。

“你连他的脑子都看过，看看邮件怎么了？”Stacker一脸正经地瞅着Herc。

“看脑子是战争需要，看邮件可不是。”

Herc严肃地回绝了这个可耻的建议，谈话结束。

Herc有那么一个小小的梦想，就是有一天Chuck能对他说他想要换搭档，当然，这话听上去挺伤人的，不过考虑到深远的意义和安稳的睡眠还是很值得的，他还偷偷跑去翻了Raleigh的资料，看看数据和自己合不合，结果真是挺可喜的。

唯独的问题在于，什么都没有发生。

Chuck踏着靴子，领着Max穿过食堂，坐到Yancy身边，什么都没发生。

“你想过有一天换个搭档么，Chuck？”

吃饭的时候，Herc最终决定主动出击，试探性地问了一句。

Chuck却一下子变得很紧张，他差点把手里的叉子叉过来，“你说这话是什么意思？你要退役了，老头子？得了什么毛病？”

“第一，我一点也不老；第二，我什么事儿也没有。”

Chuck十分怀疑地看了他一眼，“不，我不换搭档，为什么这么问？”

不知为什么，听到这句话没让Herc觉得很绝望，反而像有个泡泡从心底浮了起来，涌到了喉咙口。

“我知道如果有别的选择，你不想和我搭档。”Herc故作轻松地耸了耸肩。

“你知道，”Chuck扔了块鸡肉给桌子下面的Max，“如果有选择你也不会选我，但每次和你通感完，我都会梦到一头粉红色的大象在我脑子里跳舞，我可不觉得还有别人受的了这个，所以你就认命吧。”

“你的大象会跳胡桃夹子吗？”

“那是什么？”

“当我没说。”

Herc觉得这事儿肯定是有哪里不对，又好像事情就该是这样。


End file.
